The present invention relates to a Zeeman atomic absorption spectrophotometer for analyzing an inorganic element in a sample and more particularly to a Zeeman atomic absorption spectrophotometer having an improved magnet which applies a magnetic field to the sample in order to remove a background noise in detected signals.
In the conventional Zeeman atomic absorption spectrophotometer, the most popular one has a function which effectively corrects a background noise in an atomized sample by using a phenomenon that a light component polarized parallel to magnetic flux is absorbed by the atomized sample but a light component polarized perpendicular to the magnetic flux is scarcely absorbed by the atomized sample.
The Japanese Published Patent Laid-open No. 55-94144 (1980) and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 58-5632 (1983) are cited as examples of such a device.
Such a conventional Zeeman atomic absorption spectrophotometer is superior with a measuring the sample in high accuracy, but recently a serious problem has been identified wherein a measuring error of the spectrophotometer increases over time.